Conventional chat or messaging communications among users in a digital network often require transmission of alphanumeric, text, or other bulky data from one dialog participant to another. Data transfers requested via manual input of information in a program text window designed for chat dialogs, in particular, suffer various deficiencies, such as: inadequate structure of text field data, large variety of presentation formats of user input data, time-consuming procedures for receiving information due to data transfer from chat window to other information systems, as well as errors arising during process of manual text input and data transfer. Thus, there is need for improved dialog in network communications.